A Woman's Secrets
by Ayaayachiiin
Summary: Hanya terka-terka Jonathan, sepertinya Mavis menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ehm... dan terkaannya benar! Mavis memang menyembunyikan sesuatu... jika dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Mavis akan meninggalkan Jonathan karena bosan. Hah? Benarkah? /Hotel Transylvania oneshot. Jonathan x Mavis. RnR?/


**Hotel Transylvania © Sony Pictures Animation  
**

**WARNING! AU ****(Setidaknya sih, diusahakan enggak)**

**OOC, Abal,**** gaje, garing. Fanfic ini ngaco.**

* * *

**A Woman's Secrets**

* * *

"Kalau aku Sherlock Holmes, pasti bakal kuselidik lebih jauh bahkan sampai ke lubang kelinci, yang kelincinya ukuran mini seukuran semut…."

_Ribet amat, Mas, ngomongnya. _

Mungkin bakal dijawab begitu oleh boneka horror khas Indonesia yang sedari tadi tengah dipandangi oleh Jonathan di kamarnya. Pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun ini, mengerutkan keningnya kembali. Memeras otak, memasang wajah bingung, berlagak ala Detektif Conan kejebur got. Seksi abis.

"Kung," sapanya pada boneka pemberian pacarnya, Mavis. Kini boneka manis itu tengah anteng mendengarkan curhat dadakan si Jonathan. "Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini si Mavis rada aneh gitu, ya?"

_Bukan urusan gue, nyet! _

Mungkin si KungJelangkung—nama boneka itu—bakal menjawab begitu. Sayang, ketika Mavis membelinya, boneka tersebut tidak dilengkapi dengan fitur penerjemah aura magis menjadi suara. Sehingga saat si boneka membatin, tidak akan terdengar oleh manusia.

"Dia seperti menyembunyikan rahasia dariku," jeda sebentar. Terdengar ombak khas Hawaii terdengar begitu merdu, sebelum Jonathan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dia tiba-tiba tak mau diajak keluar bersama, walaupun sudah kubelikan pelindung kepala."

Si Kung masih masabodo. Merasa dirinya hanya dijadikan tempat curhat gundah-gulana di pulau Hawaii nan ceria ini. Merasa Jonathan dan Mavis hanya membawa dirinya pergi liburan ke Hawaii hanya untuk menuh-menuhin bagasi mobil saja. Padahal kan masih banyak boneka yang lebih berkelas dan berkualitas, Boneka jenglot misalnya.

"Lalu sepertinya dia menghindar. Sepeti tidak ingin terlihat khalayak ramai jika ia jalan berdampingan denganku," kata Jonathan lagi. Kali ini ekspresinya seakan mau nangis, membuat si Kung emosi setengah hidup. "Jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak cinta lagi padaku ya?"

_Mana gue tau. Cinta bukan urusan gue. Plis, pergi saja ke pantai, buntuti saja si mavis. Masalah selesai!_

"Ah iya!" sekaan dapat mendengar teriakan hati si kungJelangkung, Jonathan bersiap, dipakainya baju santai dan kacamata hitam pelindung sinar rembulan, "aku akan ke pantai dan menanyakannya langsung pada Mavis!"

_Daritadi kek!_

Dengan semangat menggebu, Jonathan telah siap lalu berlari, menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan si Kung sendirian. _Dasar, habis manis, sepah dibuang. Habis curhat tidak jelas, ditinggal sendirian. Nasiiib…. Nasiiib._ Batin si Kung menggerutu.

xxx

Itu dia. Si drakula belia nan cantik rupawan. Mavis Dracula. Entah sedang apa ia dikerumuni gadis-gadis manusia. "Hei Mavis!" panggil Jonathan. Hanya dalam nol koma lima detik Mavis mendengar suaranya, gadis itu langsung saja membubarkan kerumunan yang tadi heboh di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" datang-datang disambut Mavis dengan ketus. Jonathan melongo. Rasanya sejak datang berlibur ke pulau impian Mavis ini, ia tidak sedikit pun berbuat salah, apalagi menyinggung perasaan Mavis. Tidak. Rasanya tidak.

"Ehm… tidak, hanya khawatir kamu keluar malam-malam begini. Bahaya kan?" ucap Jonathan mencoba mencairkan suasanan yang tadi terlanjur tidak enak.

"Aku kan memang biasa beraktifitas malam. Kauingat aku makhluk apa kan?"

"Aah, iya. Iya," angguk Jonathan Keki. Kali ini agaknya ia harus mengalah. Mungkin Mavis ketus karena lagi PMS?

"Aku masih mau jalan-jalan, tolong biarkan aku sendiri," Mavis membalik badannya, hendak melangkah pergi, namun Jonathan dengan sigap mencekal pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Menghentikan langkah Mavis di tempat.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan dariku?" ucap Jonathan lantang, kali ini berusaha berlagak ala lelaki sejati, punya selera, minum nggak pakai rasa-rasa. Nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya emang.

"Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan, Jonathan! Pergilah!"

"Bohong. Tatap mataku, Mavis!"

Keduanya terdiam. Mavis kembali menelengkan kepalanya, namun ia tetap diam tidak berbicara sepatah pun.

"…Kita minum dulu oke?" lanjut Jonathan, berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

xxx

_Jelas-jelas ada yang disembunyikan Mavis. _

Jonathan membatin, didapatinya tingkah aneh Mavis ketika duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah meja. Gadis itu melirik ke kiri-kanan. Seperti memastikan tak ada orang yang melihat dirinya berduaan bersama Jonathan. Ini persis seperti aktris Bollywood tenar yang amat menjaga privasinya, tidak ingin menimbulkan skandal di khalayak ramai, tidak ingin menimbulkan gosip super miring sembilan puluh derajat bahwa dirinya tengah berkencan bersama seekor tapir ganjen.

Sadis amat perumpamaannya.

"Mavis…?"

"Eh-ya-ya?"

_Nah dia gelagapan. _

Jonathan melirik sedikit, entah kertas-kertas apa yang dia taruh di atas meja itu? Surat cinta? Surat lamaran kerja? Surat cerai? Jonatan semakin heran ketika Mavis terlihat berusaha menutupi dan menyembunyikan tumpukan kertas itu darinya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jonathan, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Mavis menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong."

"Sudah kubilang bukan apa-apa. Kenapa kamu mau tahu saja sih?" ketus Mavis lagi. Jonathan muak. Mengapa Mavis menjadi begitu menyebalkan sekarang.

"Tentu aku mau tahu, Mavis!"

"Hei, setiap orang punya rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain, terutama wanita!" Mavis menggebrak meja, membereskan tumpukan kertas tadi dan berlari meninggalkan Jonathan. Kini, tinggallah Jonatha mematung sendirian di seberang meja. Merasa sangat bersalah atas semua ini. Ah, ia merasa jadi terlalu keras.

Mavis benar. Setiap orang memiliki rahasia yang tidak ingin diketahui orang lain. Begitupula dengan Mavis.

Dan ini salahku karena terlalu kepo.

Sedetik, pemuda itu kembali kea lam sadarnya ketika _bill_ minuman tengah disodorkan sang pelayan. Alamak.

xxx

Mavis merenung. Sendirian di bagian pantai yang sepi itu. Duduk memeluk lutut sembari memandang kelamnya laut ditelan gelapnya malam. Tidak kelihatan apa-apa. Sesekali menghela napas. Wajahnya sedih. Sedikitnya merasa bersalah juga. Tidak seharusnya ia melakukan itu pada Jonathan. Tidak.

"Mavis…."

Gadis drakula itu tidak menoleh walaupun panggilan lembut itu telah menyapanya dua kali. Jonathan melangkah pelan, dan duduk di sebelah Mavis.

"Oke. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu ingin tahu urusanmu."

_To the point_, singkat, tanpa basa-basi. Jonathan langsung masuk ke intinya. Mengikuti arah pandang Mavis yang lurus ke depan, Jonathan tahu, ia masih belum memperbaiki suasana. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menunggu.

"Aku juga minta maaf," ucap Mavis pelan.

"Oh, _no. No_. Tidak akulah yang harusnya minta maaf. Yah… tapi rese juga ya. Soalnya… itu menyangkut rahasia tentang seseorang yang aku cintai. Kau tahu kan, siapa sih, yang tidak ingin tahu hal apapun tentang orang yang dicintai?" ia menggaruk pelan pipinya. Dorongan hatinya semakin kuat, mendorongnya untuk mencoba jujur apa adanya. "jujur saja aku pikir kau bosan padaku, lalu berencana meninggalkanku di tengah liburan ini."

Hening.

Sedetik.. dua detik… tiga detik. Samar-samar terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Mavis. Tawa geli yang kian lama kian membahana. Jonathan sontak menatap bingung.

"Aku? Meninggalkanmu? Bercandamu lucu juga hahahaha! Cocok jadi _stand up comedian_, Jonathan!" tawanya lagi. Oke, kini Jonathan bingung, sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadisnya ini. Sebentar ketus, sebentar sedih, sebentar tertawa.

Mavis berdiri, lalu mengajak Jonathan kembali ke penginapan—jam segini pastilah ayahnya sudah menunggu di sana, lewat dari jam ini, sudah pasti akan kena omel. Jonathan melangkah kecil, mengikuti Mavis. Beberapa langkah, Mavis menoleh, tersenyum pada Jonathan seraya meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir. "Ssst. Aku hanya tidak mau rahasiaku terusik, apalagi olehmu. Jangan coba-coba gali rahasia seorang wanita, okay?"

Mendengarnya, Jonathan semakin bingung. Rasa ingin tahunya kembali mencuat, namun ia tidak ingin ribut lagi dengan Mavis. Akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan lalu mengangkat bahu, cuek sajalah. Itu rahasia Mavis, itu haknya untuk menyimpan sesuatu.

Kembali dalam keramaian, salah satu helai kertas yang Mavis bawa tertiup angin, jatuh tepat di hadapan Jonathan. Sepertinya Mavis tidak sadar berhubung seorang gadis manusia bersama beberapa temannya memanggil Mavis dan menghampirinya. Jonathan membungkuk, mengambil kertas tersebut. Matanya kembali melotot, seakan ingin kayang dari wadahnya ketika melihat apa yang tertera di atas kertas.

"Kyaaaa! Mavis-sensei! Ada Mavis-Senseiii!" gadis yang tadi menghampirinya sontak saja heboh. Jonathan makin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, terutama soal kertas yang ia pegang.

Itu. Sketsa komik. Bertajuk cerita romantis. Tentang seorang pemuda dan seorang pria. Tentang tokoh yang mirip dirinya. Tentang tokoh yang mirip Count Dracula. Dengan aroma _yaoi_ yang amat kental.

Ya.

_Yaoi_.

"Kyaaaa! Mavis-sensei! Minta tanda tangannya!" tak perlu beberapa menit untuk para gadis yang ada di sana mengerubungi Mavis, meminta tanda tangan atau sekadar sketsa cepat. "Mavis-sensei! Aku nunggu kelanjutan komikmu!"

Jonathan mematung. Sementara keramaian tentu saja semakin menjadi.

Kali ini Jonathan kapok. Ia benar-benar tidak akan mau lagi menggali sebuah rahasia milik orang lain. Cukup sudah. Ia tahu sekarang apa yang menjadi rahasia Mavis.

Pacarnya adalah seorang _mangaka genre yaoi_.

Namun… Jonathan masih tetap berikrar teguh.

_Mavis-sensei, aku akan selalu menjaga rahasiamu, karena aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanmu sumber inspirasi kreativitasmu._

* * *

**End**

* * *

Hellaw~ Aya _here_~ ini pertama kali aku menyambangi _fandom_ Hotel Transylvania C: Sepertinya ini fanfiksi HT berbahasa Indonesia pertama ya, hehehe 8D Aku suka sama ceritanya, sederhana, tapi ngena. Gimana sayangnya Count Drakula sama Mavis, ya ampuuun x"D kayaknya cuma saya yang hamper nangis nontonnya di kelas 8"D

Ih kok malah curhat sih?

Nah, semoga terhibur dengan _drabble_ pendek ini ya?_ Hope we can meet again in other fandom, guys_ C: jangan bosan-bosan baca tulisan saya yah C: Senang rasanya jika ada yang terhibur hihihi…

**~Februari, 2014. **

**Ayaayachiiin/Ryudou Ai/Ratu Galau. **


End file.
